


Bite Me

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: AU, M/M, Vampire: The Masquerade - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece set in an AU based on White Wolf's Vampire: The Masquerade, Revised Edition game system</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

“What  _are_  you, Teddy?” Billy asked, his voice exasperated and a bit panicked. Still, all he did was wince slightly when Teddy reached a hand, at first placing it on his shoulder with only his thumb resting over exposed skin, tracing the junction between shoulder and neck.  
Neither missed the fact a shiver ran down Billy’s body at that, though neither reacted to it.  
   
“I think you know.” Teddy whispered and took half a step forward. Billy remained where he was.  
“I think you knew all along. I also think-” He let himself pant, relishing the way the act felt as he trailed his thumb up over the side of Billy’s neck. Every last reaction was involuntary, Teddy knew, but found it didn’t hinder his enjoyment. Not from the way Billy’s back arched, or the way he tilted his head slightly sideways, to expose more of his neck. Teddy felt Billy gulp, could hear his heartbeat picking up, the blood, delicious and warm, flowing faster in his veins.  
It took a considerable amount of willpower for Teddy to keep that smirk to himself until he leaned in close enough for Billy to not see it.  
“-it’s too late for you, and that you want this more than I do. I think you’re  _hooked_.”  
   
He rounded the warm boy’s waist with his arm and pressed them close together. Every last shiver that ran down Billy’s body was an excruciating taunt, and Teddy was rapidly losing his patience.  
He nuzzled gently against the side of Billy’s head, cold, lifeless lips trailing over warm skin. “Think happy thoughts, now.” The command was purred out, but Teddy knew Billy couldn’t resist, both because of the emotions Teddy twisted so skillfully, and more so because of Teddy’s own blood that coursed through the boy’s body.  
   
A gasp tore itself from Billy’s throat as he felt his mood change, the thoughts running through his mind painting a brighter shade despite his better judgment. And it was in that artificial state of happiness that he felt Teddy sink his fangs into his neck, leaving the boy with little choice but to submit completely to the haze that took over all his senses as the life was sucked out of him.  



End file.
